<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is He Worth It? by TheSilverWxlf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942083">Is He Worth It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverWxlf/pseuds/TheSilverWxlf'>TheSilverWxlf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Sergei, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Poor Mikhail, Poor Nikolai, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sergei doesn't like sharing his toys, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, bad, just bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverWxlf/pseuds/TheSilverWxlf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergei does not like sharing his toys. </p><p>When Nikolai starts spending more time with the captain than the colonel, Sergei decides to push them apart and punish the captain for trying to take the sergeant away from him.</p><p>-Heed warnings-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikhail Victor/Sergei Vladimir, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Sergei Vladimir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the warnings because this is rough. </p><p>You've been warned. The first chapter is mild but shit is going to go down.</p><p>This was an idea the person who writes my Mikhail came up with and whew. We fully blame AnotherAnon for this. I was trying to pace myself with my posts but I have 6 kids and not much time so I'm posting while I can!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sergei had always been a jealous man. Angry and spiteful when things didn't go his way. This was no different.</p><p>Nikolai was spending more time with Mikhail then him. Back talking and resisting the colonel almost every step. He'd even outright missed 'appointments', seen instead with the captain. Sergei refused to believe Mikhail Viktor could possibly love Nikolai more than he did. So he decided to push those limits, to push the captain away from the sergeant. </p><p>Nikolai had missed training, not just one session but for three days. Any attempts to find any information met with a smirk and citing illness. The sniper wasn't in his own quarters, nor in medical. That left only Sergei's own quarter's or Mikhail's, and the captain certainly hadn't seen him. </p><p>After the third day, Sergei finally agreed to meet with Mikhail and discuss Sergei's Kolya, the colonel pouring them both a glass of vodka. </p><p>"I told you, Captain Victor. He has been ill." Sergei all but laughed, taunting the other man.</p><p>Mikhail was furious. Beyond furious. He was feeling anger strong enough that it had almost left him numb. Cold. Maybe even cruel. For years, he had spent the time to work Nikolai slowly away from Sergei. Shouldering the aftercare. Wiping the tears, bandaging the wounds, having an empty bed and knowing Nikolai was away.</p><p>But this was going too far.</p><p>His vodka was left untouched as Mikhail lit a rolled cigarette, not his usual cigar. That was how angry he was; vodka nor nicotine could soothe it. "If he is so ill, then why has it not been seen by the medical bay? Surely I'll need to alert Alex Wesker to this. Spencer leaves her in charge even over you, da?"</p><p>It was a low blow, a blow to the colonel's ego, and Mikhail knew it, but he was fucking sick of these games. He wanted Nikolai and the pit growing in his stomach was worsening.</p><p>"Considering how important his work is, she's going to need to be notified of everything."</p><p>There were no limits with Nikolai, no cards that wouldn't be played. Not when it came to Mikhail.</p><p>There was a brief spark in the colonel's eye at the mention of Alex, posture stiffening. "Alex decided that Nikolai was best left in private." </p><p>The lie was smooth from his lips and anyone else may have been convinced. Sergei smirked and stood up, casually walking around the desk and patting Mikhail's shoulders roughly. "What I do with my Kolya is none of your concern, Captain. This is more trouble than he's worth.</p><p>In a flash, Mikhail stood up, slamming Sergei into a nearby wall, eyes burning. Sergei was taller. Sergei was stronger technically. But Mikhail was a fucking pitdog when push came to shove, and Sergei's touch was like being groped with something cold and oily.</p><p>He grabbed fistfuls of that nicely pressed coat, snarling at him. "Cut your bullshit. You know damn well you can lie to the others but not to me, Sergei. We know each other's sins too fucking much. And he's not yours. That's what eats away at you. Is he wising up on your bullshit, Sergei? Hm? Is he realizing what a cruel, lonely piece of shit you are? What did you really do to him?'</p><p>Sergei looked down at the smaller man, smirking the entire time even as his back hit the wall. He closed his fingers around Mikhail's wrists and pried his hands back from his coat as easily as one would manipulate a child.</p><p>"You want to know? Come. I'll show you." Sergei easily brushed past him, smoothing out his coat as he led Mikhail to the elevator and down into the depths of the labs, an off-limits area only Sergei, Spencer, and a handful of others had access to. The colonel was quiet as he guided Mikhail through the dark halls to a small observation room with a chair in a dark corner, a bed to the side, and a sink, bright lights almost blinding. Nikolai was laying in a heap on the bed, pale. His eyes were open but unfocused, as if he was drunk. Or worse, drugged. </p><p>Sergei was even nice enough to let Mikhail into the room.</p><p>Mikhail had been still and silent the elevator ride down, during this little walk. But as soon as he saw Nikolai barely moving on that bed, he was moving. He rushed over to him, gently patting his cheek. "Nikolai? Nik. Hey, hey, shhh..." He was instantly looking him over, already bristling in fury, his dark eyes cutting like daggers to the other man.</p><p>God, when did Sergei turn so sour?</p><p>"What the fuck did you go to him?"</p><p>Nikolai didn't respond to Mikhail except his eyes lifting to Mikhail's face briefly before they fell again, as if even focusing was too much for him. Bruises decorated his skin, bite marks even.</p><p>"He had to be reminded who he belonged to. And...I thought this might ease what's about to happen." The colonel locked the door behind him, drawing his knife from his hip. The colonel held the blade up to the light, admiring the shine.</p><p>"He's not worth this..." Sergei reminded Mikhail.</p><p>"He belongs to no one but himself. Not me. Not you. No one." He growled at him, no fear in his eyes. Mikhail had no doubt in his mind that Sergei could kill him in a one on one fight. But he would go down screaming, fighting, and maybe plucking his other goddamn eye out. Mikhail Victor wasn't hearing the motherland calling him back just yet, but he was ready to die tonight.</p><p>Even if it only bought Nikolai a few more breaths.</p><p>"If you touch him, I'll take out your other eye like I did the first one."</p><p>"Oh, I think you'll want to hear me out. Because I don't plan on killing you tonight, Captain." Sergei pushed Mikhail back away from the bed, lifting Nikolai up as easily as if he was a puppet without strings and walking with him over to a chair that sat in the corner. Sergei propped Nikolai up, and an Ivan leaning forward suddenly from the shadows to hold Nikolai up with a large hand on either shoulder. </p><p>The wolf's eyes widened, panic seeming to set in despite the scattered state of his mind. Sergei drew his blade lightly across Nikolai's throat, not quite drawing blood. </p><p>"Bend over the bed, or I will cut his throat and make you watch him bleed out." Sergei's voice was smooth and casual.</p><p>Mikhail's chest tightened, his jaw clenched. His heart jumped into his throat and he was damn sure that his bitten nails were cutting into his palm from how hard they were clenched. Sergei was that desperate then for no one to "Play" with his toys that he was willing to kill them? It wasn't enough to break their bodies, their minds, to warp them into thinking he was king and god all in one?</p><p>One day--not today and maybe not tomorrow--one day, Mikhail was going to twist that goddamn knife into Sergei's skull. </p><p>"Put the goddamn knife away."</p><p>This was his game then.</p><p>"And I'll bend over. But you're going to put the knife away. And you won't be bringing him back here."</p><p>"It's interesting to me that you're so devoted to a used up toy." Sergei hummed in thought, as if Nikolai hadn't been his toy. "Why not Oliveira? Seeker? You could have any of them."</p><p>Foggy pain blossomed in Nikolai's eyes and he tried to speak, eyes locked on Mikhail as he weakly shook his head, desperate. No. He'd trade his life to keep Mikhail out of Sergei's destructive path. </p><p>He even tilted his head back, letting it fall against the Ivan's broad chest like an offering for sacrifice.</p><p>Sergei shook his head in amusement and for a moment, it looked like he was debating taking that offering. Instead, the knife was slammed into Nikolai's thigh, but the younger Russian barely jerked as the blade was embedded into his leg. Sergei made sure to miss anything vital, showing his hands to Mikhail. </p><p>"As a show that I am serious. If he is worth so much to you, then you have a deal. But he is going to watch. And he's going to wonder every day if you hate him for what he put you through."</p><p>The other men weren't Mikhail's Kolya. The little silver fox playing with his massive dogs in the cabin by the frozen lake. They didn't have curious jade eyes watching Mikhail cook a meal in the dead of winter, they didn't hear him humming, they didn't feel his touch when a warm touch was just as important as a fire.</p><p>They weren't Nikolai. And no matter what, no matter how angry he ever got, he could never hate him. </p><p>There was always a choice, and Mikhail made his. </p><p>He took a long breath and swallowed hard at the stabbing but made no effort to move, instead turning to the bed. The captain took his time, beginning to undo his belt buckle and unzip his fatigues. Had Mikhail ever bottomed before? Only in prison and only once, when it was necessary. </p><p>Pain was coming. He knew it. And he quietly was murmuring a prayer in latin under his breath. God, give me strength.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sergei punishes Mikhail for trying to take Nikolai from him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where it gets rough. I'm sorry, boys.</p><p>Heed the warnings!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sergei whistled cheerfully, brushing a large hand against Nikolai's soft cheek. Hot tears burned Nikolai's cheeks and it was obvious he was starting to come back around. The colonel smirked and turned back to Mikhail, after shrugging out of his coat and draping it over Ivan's shoulder. He slowly approached the captain, the sound of his own belt being undone ominously loud in the quiet room. </p><p>"Now, I think we should rearrange..." Sergei pulled Mikhail upright only briefly, hauling the bed across the floor so that when Mikhail bent over again, he was looking right at Nikolai's anguished features. </p><p>Mikhail was forced over the bed again, large fingers probing him unceremoniously while Sergei's other hand held the back of his neck. </p><p>The pain of being entered roughly was nothing to what was coming. Mikhail knew that; he goddamn knew it and somehow managed to bite back the pained sound. No. Those would come later, not now. He couldn't afford to look weak or Sergei would rip him apart, their deal be damned. </p><p>How badly he wanted to reach out to Nik, to wipe those tears away, but Mikhail didn't dare to make a move. Sergei was a fickle cunt; one wrong move and it was over for both of them. Instead he grabbed the thin sheets on the bed and tried to breath, shutting his eyes tight. </p><p>He doubted he would walk easily out of there.</p><p>Nikolai's head slumped forward, energy leaving his body. Maybe it was the drugs, maybe it was the view in front of him. </p><p>Behind Mikhail, Sergei barked out an order and the Ivan roughly yanked Nikolai's head back by silver hair, jade eyes snapping open as the wolf yelped weakly. He struggled again, still unable to speak and doing barely more than flop weakly against the tyrant. </p><p>"Is he worth it?" Sergei asked Mikhail, as if he was inquiring about the weather. As if he didn't have four fingers stretching the captain to prepare him for his cock.</p><p>Mikhail was dimly but suddenly certain that Sergei was going to split him in half. No amount of fingers could truly prepare him, not without time, restraint, and lube. None of which Sergei was willing to go. Tears of pain were already pricking his eyes, the deep burn making his legs shake. He was going to rip, he was going to bleed, and it took every ounce of control to keep his heart calm.</p><p>"He...is worth it." He managed to pant out, clenching his jaw hard enough to be heard, fighting the tears, forcing his body to be still.</p><p>"Tell him this is your fault." Sergei's voice was like a sweet acid, words whispered in Mikhail's ear as he pulled his fingers out. Surprisingly, he was going to be afforded at least a bit of lube to slick Sergei's cock.</p><p>But he was given no warning as Sergei started to push into him, given no time to adjust as the massive cock slid into him and stretched him,and Sergei hadn't used nearly enough lube.</p><p>"Tell him this is because of him."</p><p>As if Nikolai wasn't already blaming himself, pain etched clearly on his face as he couldn't meet Mikhail's eyes. </p><p>He knew it was.</p><p>"No!" Mikhail was already snarling at him, refusing to give into the game. That wasn't part of this and he wouldn't play into that. But those harsh acidic words of his own died in his throat as he was stretched far beyond what his body knew and the pain robbed him of his voice.</p><p>The pain was deep, hot, invasive, and Mikhail fought a wave of nausea that washed over him. Something was dripping down his inner thigh already; he knew it was blood without looking.  He pushed his face into the mattress, trying to find his breath away but he would not tell Nik that. Go ahead and kill them both.</p><p>He wouldn't bow to that.</p><p>Nikolai whimpered once more from his spot, once more trying in vain to get free from Ivan. It worked briefly, but he just slumped to the floor in a heap, letting out a soft, choked cry as Ivan roughly lifted him again.</p><p>Sergei was relentless behind Mikhail, hips snapping into the other man as Sergei pulled his head back up to force him to look at the poor wolf dangling in the tyrant's arms.</p><p>Sergei may actually split him in half, Mikhail thought to himself. Every single thrust brought a fresh wave of pain that made his head spin, and Mikhail couldn't even make much noise behind a choked weak cry. He wanted to pull away and save Nikolai, but that would damn them both. So he took it, the violation, looking at his hurt wolf and mouthing to him that he was so sorry. Mikhail was sorry he couldn't save him earlier. Every touch of the bigger man was bruising; his hips felt like they were going to shatter.</p><p>Sergei definitely seemed determined to break something of Mikhail's, be it body or mind. </p><p>He was relentless behind the captain, slamming into him brutally again and again. He just refused to let up, smirking at Nikolai who had squeezed his eyes shut again, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he'd tried to fight them back. </p><p>He was the sorry one.</p><p>Eventually even Mikhail had to scream out in pain. It was too much, too raw and agonizing. There was no pleasure and he was weakly letting out the short screams, pushing his face into the mattress to try and muffle them. He was going to vomit and pass out but that was an instant death sentence. So he took every painful thrust, praying for it to be over as his throat was soon raw</p><p>After what felt like forever, Sergei's hips finally stilled behind him and his cum flooded into the other Russian. Sergei leaned over him, the massive Russian's weight pinning him to the bed as he looked at the distraught Nikolai in the Ivan's arms. </p><p>Sergei pulled out from Mikhail and let him drop to the bed while he circled over to Nikolai and wrenched the knife from his leg. He lifted Nikolai up so gently into his arms and dropped the younger man on the bed beside Mikhail. Sergei looked Mikhail in the eye, petting Nikolai's face and speaking quietly to the wolf.</p><p>"He'll hate you for this, my Kolya."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will have angst and much needed after care.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, in our RP,  Nikolai has been with Mikhail off and on since he was a wee little pup with Sergei. They all three have a long history that I'll definitely be going into more through my fics. Mikhail is also the one who took Sergei's eye, which is a fic for another time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>